Monsuno Shopping Spree!
by Skyfallfirepheonix
Summary: Team Coretech go on holiday and decide to go shopping. Sorry but I can't explain it very well.
1. Let the fun begin

**Hi everyone! in this Fanfic Team Coretech go on a SHOPPING SPREE! God knows why though. They meet familiar faces, have a laugh, have a food fight , discover deoderant, have a food fight and loads more stuff you can do in a shopping centre!**

**I don't garantee this story is SANE though.**

**Enjoy this random story!**

* * *

Chase woke up in a strange bed this morning and a strange city and a strange country. It was only until Jinja had to recap on everything that happened yesterday. He now knew that they were in Scotland,in the city of Glasgow in Scotland, in a hotel in the city of Glasgow in Scotland, on the third floor of a hotel in the city of Glasgow in Scotland, in room 109 on the third floor in a hotel in the city of Glasgow in Scotland. Or at least thats how she explained it.

* * *

He and the others also planned to do some shopping in the shopping centre nearby. He and his friends took a taxi to it and went to the shopping centre.

"This place is very big will we get lost in it?" Beyal asked.

"Not if we all stick together Beyal." Jinja said.

The doors into the centre were the ones that kept going round. NOT the kind of doors that Beyal was used to. When everyone else got off Beyal kept walking round.

"My tribe please help me escape this evil spin-thing." He said. Jinja started giggeling at his attempts to escape but he still couldn't get through.

Jinja was laughing at his feeble failing attempts and nearly fell over. Chase had to walk back in to the door and help him out.

"Thank you Chase I would never had escaped from it's clutches if you hadn't helped me." He said.

"Now then guys before we start shopping we need to-" Chase looked around to see his teammates had vanished. "Guys!" He yelled

* * *

Beyal had found an interesting shop in which to look in. He found some strange cans that said things like "Lynx" on them.

"I wonder what they are." He said quietly to himself before picking one up. He causiosly played with it in his hand before deciding on what it could be.

"Maybe it is an ancient scroll." He said before trying to take the top off. "It must be very old." He said struggling to take it off.

He pushed a button and a strange mist poured out. He started coughing loudy. It wasn't just any mist it was smelly mist! He dropped the can and moved onto the next thing that interested him.

"Ah." he said grabbing a packet of pins. "These don't look as dangerous as the smelly-mist-in-a-can." He said. He noticed that it was the last packet there was in store.

"It must be a popular item. Maybe I will like it as well." Beyal said before removing the lid causing an alarm to go off.

"Oh my!" he yelled in shock dropping the pins and shot out of the store.

* * *

**So what do you think? Every one except Chase is exploring the shopping centre. This was just the first crazy chapter! What are Jinja, Dax and Bren doing? Keep reading and find out!**


	2. A fun car ride

**Hey guys! Here's chapter an Dax are having the time of their lives, and Bren...well he's not interesting and try's to find Chase (Yawn...) Soooooo enjoy!**

* * *

**With Bren...**

Bren was getting pretty worried. He was all alone in a big shopping center. He needed to find Chase and everybody else and the last time he saw anybody else is when Jinja and Dax were buying pins , elastic bands, several cans of Tango and Fanta, Santa hats and onezies. He wondered what trouble those two were going to get themselves into.

"Chase!" He yelled. He walked out the store he was in and bumped into a giant fat woman and was nearly sucked into the folds of her fat.

"Mfff! Mfffumff! His voice was muffled because of the fat in his mouth.

"Oh my goodness child! Watch where you are dawdling!" she yelled the fat woman with a strong english accent.

"Wow!" He said "The first stranger I talk to in Scotland is from England! absolutely fab!"

"What is wrong with being from England?" She yelled.

"Well you see there is nothing wrong I just expected to-" He was interrupted by to familiar voices yelling:

"Sexy brigade coming through! Beep Beep!" and

"Onezie Onezie WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

OH...MY...GOD. Jinja and Dax were making complete asses of themselves in a different country when they were specifically told not to! He couldn't belive them!He needed to find Chase, he could sort those guys out.

* * *

**With Chase...**

He walked through the centre until he heard yelling from the second floor.

"Ho ho ho merry car rides! For me not you."

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to Pizza Hut we go!"

Ugh...Dax and Jinja those two trouble makers were at it again but their not this hyper unless... been at the fizzy drinks again. A lot by the sound of it.

He darted up the nearest stairs to find Jinja and Dax wearing Onezies, Santa hats and Jinja firing pins at people using an elastic band she had strung between two fingers on he right it didn't end at just that she was also sitting in a small car where adults put infants with her legs out the front with Dax pushing her around. Chase pushed his way through the crowd.

"Guys what are you doing?!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Princess are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Dax asked.

"Uh-huh" Jinja replied nodding her head.

"ABANDON CAR!" They yelled and shot out of the car scattered in different directions.


	3. No pudding!

Jinja ran towards the toilets and Dax ran in circles a few times before running after her yelling "Wait for me Princess!" and her yelling back " Shut up Aussie i'm going ta pizza hut then to tha loo! Yee-ha!"

Bren came running through the crowd towards Chase. "Did you just see that?! What is this the arse convention?!" He yelled pointing in the direction the duo ran off in.

"Relax B we'll just go to the toilets, find the two of them, drag them out, tell them to get changed and find Beyal." Chase said trying to remain calm.

* * *

**With Beyal..**

Beyal after running around the shopping centre found another interesting shop.

"Ah. I wonder what these spheres do." He said picking up a football and bouncing it off the ground sending it boucing around the shop. "Uh-oh. I wonder if they will be angry." He said his eyes following the ball where it hit of the wall and it got closer...and closer...and closer until hitting him straight in the face.

"Oh my!" He said rubbing his jaw and picking up the football from where it landed at his feet and putting it back in container with the other footballs. "This is not my thing either. I don't like the mist-in-a-can or the bouncy-face-hitting-sphere. I must find something else to try." He walked out of the shop ignoring the glares people gave him. He headed up the stairs and saw Chase and Bren talking and eagerly ran over.

"Where are Jinja and Dax?" He asked.

"Beyal there you are!" Chase said almost hugging Beyal.

"To answer your question Beyal, your girlfriend has just run off with Dax." Bren piped in.

"We must follow them." Said Beyal.

"You said it Beyal." Chase said leading the way.

* * *

**With the two troublemakers...**

Dax locked the disabled toilet door and turned to face Jinja.

"There's no way little Suno's gonna be getting in here without a monsuno. Or something that can get in."

"He just had to spoil our fun didn't he?" Jinja said shoving her hands into the pockets of her onezie.

"Suno's just being over protective. I'm older than 'im and he thinks he can boss me around? I can look after myself and so can you."

"Nice to see we both agree on something for once."

"Jin, Dax open up!"

"No!" The two both yelled.

"Come on guys! Your acting like five year olds! Don't make me come in there!"

"No!"

"Fine then I warned you!"

The lock clicked open and Chase opened the door. "Get out of the toilet."

"No, you get out of the toilet." Said Jinja throwing toilet roll at his face. Chase walked in and hauled Jinja and Dax out of the toilet.

"Get changed you two we're going back to the hotel." He said.

"But...but." The two began to protest.

"No buts. Get changed. NOW!" The two got up walked, back into the toilet,came out with their normal clothes. and went into the toilets of their genders to get changed and came out with their heads hung low.

"Chase we're sorry." Jinja said.

"No Jinja you're not sorry and neither is Dax. And now you're not getting any pudding tonight."

"Noooooooo! Not the pudding!" Jinja and Dax yelled.

* * *

**Me: Heh. thats what you get for not behaving. I hope you enjoyed this story of goofballs, footballs and deoderant. I could write a sequel if you wish. This is the end of our story. Jinja and Dax didn't get pudding and hated it. **

**The end :)**

**Okay we're done here can I book a head massage?**

**Computer man: We're still typing.**

**Me: Turn the bloody computer off people need to continue with their lives! **

**Camera man: Got it.**


End file.
